24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 7: 11:00am-12:00pm
Main image I think we could do with a better main image than that. I'm sugesting maybe the one of Jack and Morgan, or maybe Jack, Chloe, Bill and Tony in the base. What do you think? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : Aw, I liked that image. It's visually unique. --Proudhug 13:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: It is a good image, but I think a better one could be found. --MistahWhippy 13:19, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe if we could get it in better quality I may support it more. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:34, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : An improved one could be better. In general though I believe the shot is neat-o. 14:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: A bit late to join into this conversation, but I personally find the image... boring. It just seems like a circular picture on a white background. I'm suggesting one with a similar purpose, where Henry meets with Samantha. I find the lighting to be wonderfully shot, being combined with the shade, and the image would still turn the focus to Henry Taylor's upcoming role in the next few episodes. ::: Do you have an image in mind specifically? It's always good to re-open a discussion. But also, you need to check your browser or screen settings. The image you're describing shouldn't be appearing with a "white" background; it is supposed to be black. 04:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::: I was thinking of the one when Henry Taylor talks to Samantha Roth. This still highlights the episode focus on Henry Taylor, and the shade to it provides a fresh look.User:HillingerIsNotAMole 21:02, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: Pretty sure that is not a screencap. I don't see a reason to change this now. Willo talk 18:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) FAA official In their endless effort to confuse me, the writers introduced a minor character who doesn't easily fit into the Unnamed characters articles. My gut instinct is to include him in Flight personnel, but another editor believes he is best as a non-CTU agent. I suppose there is even an argument to have him in government officials, but this would seem the least likely of the three. Thoughts or ideas, anyone? 20:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, flight personnel (in my opinion at least) is just pilots and flight attendants. The FAA is a government agency. To classify this guy as an unnamed flight personnel would be a mistake. Sk84life 20:42, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: But aren't they personnel who work with flights? --Proudhug 21:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::: I agree with Proudhug even though not extremely strongly. When I think of a "government agent", intelligence or field agents come to mind. Of course, the FAA is an "agency", but that guy wasn't involved in anything other than flight coordination and stuff. Sure he doesn't fit the bill of a dude working on an airplane, but his job is basically a glorified air traffic controller. update: I've made the entry over on flight personnel, but of course it can always be moved if this discussion is continued or re-opened. 21:52, 15 January 2009 (UTC)